implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Implausibility/Rules
While all users have to follow the general rules, other users that have special privileges granted to them have additional rules. When promoting someone, it is best to promote a user that is trustworthy, responsible and considerate as these privileges can interfere with user access (such as blocking and promotion) and the wiki itself (such as editing MediaWiki pages, which are sysop-protected), as they can be abused to cause harm. Brass rules Brasses or "bureaucrats" are users that can grant all user privileges, as well as revoke them, except for other brasses, in which only Wikia Staff, Utilities and Helpers can demote them, so you may want to contact wikia. Here are the rules: *Do not promote users that are new or inexperience to this wiki, especially new to Wikia itself. Those users are not autoconfirmed, as autoconfirmed users must make 10 edits within 4 days. *Do not revoke user privileges without a valid reasons. See the rules of other user privileges below for valid reasons for demotion. Lieutenant rules Lieutenants, also known as "admins" (abbreviation of "administrators") or "sysop" (abbreviation of "SYStem OPerators") are users with the ability to protect and delete pages, as well as block users. They can also change or remove these settings and edit sysop-protected pages, including MediaWiki pages and promote users to chat moderator as well as revoke them. Apart from those abilities, they also have rollback and chat moderator status. Here are the rules: *Only sysop-protect pages that are rules of this wiki, user pages of other lieutenants and the main page (sysop-protecting pages is not necessary, but can protect the site's integrity. *Do not delete pages that are not nominated for deletion, or as requested by the author or caretaker. **See the deletion for more information about deleting a page or nominating a page for deletion *Do not block users that haven't violated our rules or have cause harmed to the wiki or other users. **See the blocking policy for more informations on blocks and block reasons. *Do not promote inexperienced users to chat moderator. *Do not revoke chat moderator status from users without a valid reason. See the chat moderator rules below for valid reasons for demotion. Constable rules Constables or "rollbacks" are users that make automated reversions of edits made by other users (and by the constable him/herself) except for the ones made by the author of the page your reverting. While lieutenants have rollback rights, constables are not admins since they can't protect, delete, block or promote other users. Here are the rules: *Do not revert useful edits or edits made in good faith, unless if they're repetitive or unnecessary. *Do not bring back acts of vandalism or spam in any page. Constables are supposed to undo them, not revert them back. Chat moderator rules "Chat moderators", also known as "chatMods" or simply a "mod" are users that can kick or ban other users and unban them. Again, while lieutenants also have chat moderator status, chat moderators are not admins since they only have authority in chat and not wiki-wide, and they can't promote other users to chat moderator. Here are the rules: *Do not kick, ban or unban users without a valid reason, or just leave user misconduct untreated. Category:Site administration Category:Policy Category:Rules